


Oh, Child Of Light

by moshiba



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Ignis Scientia, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Father Figures, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentioned Cor Leonis, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamorous Character, World of Ruin, kid noctis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiba/pseuds/moshiba
Summary: After Noctis sacrifices himself to bring light back to the world the gods reward him with another chance at life. Noctis is reborn, leaving him in the care of Ignis, Gladio and Prompto in the new world.( The Noct has three dads fic )





	1. First Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; I don't have a beta reader so anything I spelled wrong or characters are ooc I'm sorry! Also this is my first fanfic I've written in years so please be gentle with me... I promise my writing will get better over time just bear with me. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy! (I rushed the first chapter cause I wanna go straight to the cute stuff!! RIP)

The citadel steps weren't as nostalgic as they thought it would be. The Shield, advisor and quirky photographer stood back to back. Sweat dripping, heaving for air and losing energy to stand against the hordes of daemons trudging towards them.

“Hold it together.” Gladio grunted as he swung his sword, impaling the nearest monster. 

“Only for a moment longer.” Ignis added, his heart hammering with anxiety. Their king needs them. “We got this!” Prompto weakly chippered in. Using all their power and might, the three fought for their king. No matter what they have to, Noctis needs them more then ever.

“For Noct!” Prompto screamed as loud as he could, shooting down a daemon with full force. Tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Ignis followed suit, slashing down the next demon tears threatening to shed. “For our king, Noctis.” His words barely a whisper. 

The Shield was hammering down demon after demon. His soul burning with passion. “For the king!”

It felt like an entirety.  _ Noctis hurry _ . The daemons were beginning to round them up, cornering them together. Daemons lunged from every direction, Prompto screamed in pain as he stumbled back from a harsh blow to the arm, his gun clattered across the ground. 

“Prompto!” Ignis yelped, dashing over to protect the blonde. He got between a daemon and Prompto, using his daggers to block the next few blows before… what he thought would be the last hit but there was nothing. Gritting his teeth he paused. His shoulders loosening as it got quiet. The daemons began receding back to once they've came.

A harsh pulse ran through the three. A fleeting feeling coursing through their veins. Ignis immediately dropped his daggers to grip his chest. Tears he didn't know he was holding back started to flow. His knees buckled and before he knew it he had hit the ground.

“I-iggy…!” Prompto whimpered as he leaned down to wrap his good arm around the man.

They all knew what had happened. 

A light crept above the ruins of the city. A warmness that they didn't know they longed for. But with empty hearts, it almost felt meaningless.

“He's gone.” Gladiolus’ tone was harsh as he planted his sword firmly into the ground. “What's-” his voice broke into a sob, “What's a shield... without his king.” He held his head high but the tears kept flowing.

Prompto bit back a cry as he tried not to believe this was their reality. “Noct… buddy.” He dropped his head as he gripped Igins’ shoulder. “The sun is finally out.”

“No..no no…” Ignis couldn't listen to the two of them. He rolled his shoulders to free himself from Prompts arms. He launched himself towards the steps of the citadel. Running and tripping over the rubble. He aimlessly ran. He knew the halls by heart but the new holes and rocks caused him to be knocked off balance. “Noctis!” He screamed on the top of his lungs. “Please! No!”

“Ignis!! Stop!” Gladio ran after him. “Don't be reckless! You don't know what's in there!” As he caught up to the stumbling man he grabbed his arm roughly trying to lift him as he tripped.

Ignis shoved the Shield with all his strength, scrambling to the throne room. 

“He needs me! Gladio! He needs me, let go!” Ignis frantically cried. 

Prompto slowly stood up. His hand pressing on the small of Gladiolus’ back as he stood next to the man. “Let him go.” He whispered.

As the shields grip loosened, Ignis slipped his arm away as he rushed his way to the throne. The advisor bombarded the room. “Noct- is!” His voice growing horse as he sobbed. Tripping over stone and landing on the steps in front of the throne. He reached his arms out his hands caressing Noctis’ knees. Limp and cold. Biting back his pained cry. He lowered his head. His hands feeling their way up the man's body to feel a weapon impaling his king's body. A choked hurt sound escaped his lips. It's real. He's gone. The fate of his king, his friend, his love.

Gladio and Prompto had slowly followed behind. The light was slowing seeping through the cracks and holes of the throne room. Gladio wrapped his arm around the blonde as he pressed his face into the shield, letting out a gruesome sob.

“You can't be gone.” Ignis gripped Noctis's jacket where the sword is piercing through his chest. “You… you promised me… promised me you'd come back. You weren't here nearly long enough.” His knuckles going white as he kept tightening and tightening his grip on the limp body.

They all grew silent A moment for their king.

….

After a few minutes of complete silence Ignis shot up quickly. “We need this out of him.” He gripped the handle sword as he tried to tug it out of Noctis.

“Iggy… gods…” Prompto whined as he made his way up the steps to calm him down.

“Ignis stop this right now!” Gladio demanded as pushed Prompto back so he could pull Ignis away before he could do anything irrational. “You need to calm down and think!”

Ignis hissed as harsh hands clamped down on his wrists and forcefully removed him from the sword. Folding up Ignis’ arms up towards his own chest and pulling him into a tight embrace. “Take a deep breath with me, okay?” He inhaled sharpy. Ignis stiffened but followed suit, inhaling shakingly before exhaling a quiet sob.

“That's it.” Gladio whispered into the man's ear as he did his best to keep a soothing voice. The Shield briefly glanced at Noctis body before quickly avoiding his lifeless body all together. He needs to keep it together he still had two other boys he needs to protect. “Keep breathing for me… in 1…2 …3 …”

“Umh… g-guys… something's happening…” Prompto cut through the attempt at calming Ignis. But for good reason. 

A blue glow covered Noctis. Magic… it was still there. A blue hued light developed the room. 

Was Noctis doing this? Or were the gods reclaiming his body?

“I-Is he breathing?” Ignis asked, he tried to listen for a gasp of breath but his heart was still hammering too loudly to make out anything.

“No… he's.. fading?” Prompto couldn't quite explain.

The sword despaired first as if the king's of old called it back. Noctis's body bursted into blue blinding light. Both Prompto and Gladio winced. Ignis curled into Gladio further as they all felt a powerful burst of magic pulse through them. The connection the felt with Noctis began to thrive in them once more. 

“He's alive!” Ignis shouted. He could feel it in his heart. He knew. Noct was alive! Their king.

As both Gladio and Prompto slowly opened their eyes they were shocked. Shocked of what they saw. Noctis… he was… was...

The Shield's arms dropped to his side, setting Ignis free. The advisor reached for Noctis. His hands gripped onto something…. Small? Wait… this wasn't right. 

Small limbs...body… Ignis’ hands caressed a young boy's face, feeling every dip and curve of the boys features. Who, who had taken Noctis's place on the throne? “N-Noctis? This cannot be possible.”

“Is he breathing Ignis?” Gladio seems frantic with his question. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing himself. As if he was looking into the past.

Prompto chewed his lip. Waiting in anticipation on what Ignis will say. 

The advisor leaned in close, his hand running down to the boy's chest. He felt the rise and fall as well as hearing the faint exhale that was cut off by a quick inhale of a snore. 

The three of them barked out in a laugh. “That's our Noct!”

Bringing the boy's sleeping body into his arms. Ignis stood up, holding him close to his chest. “We need to bring him somewhere safe.” Ignis declared. 

Prompto only nodded in agreement. “We need a place to take him more secure before we can figure out what's going on.”

“We're not losing him again.” Gladio huffed out. “There's a cabin that Cor and I found a while back. We used it as a safe house a few times during hunts. There's some supplies and a generator.” He quickly digs through his pocket and pulls out a tattered paper map and glanced at Prompto. “I have it marked on my map, here” He held it out for the blonde to take a look at it. Prompto nodded and quickly tugged out his map to copy it down. 

“You'll find a red post by the side of the road. There's a path through the bushes. It's not clear path so be careful.”

“Got it big guy.” Prompto nodded as he gave him a thumbs up.

“We used up the last of our hi-potions, I'll head into the nearest town and pick up some supplies. I'll meet you both there.” Gladio tucked away his map. He clasped both Ignis's and Prompto's shoulder. “Keep him safe.”

The two men nodded before they all left the ruins of the crown city together.

Prompto clutched his arm tightly as he tried to keep it in a position that was most comfortable. The walk was tiring. Looping through stations and avoiding dangerous buildings that could tip over at any moment. Still no amount of movement woke the sleeping prince up. 

When the reached the end of the ruined city they split paths.

 

* * *

 

 

The cabin was quite large and intact considering it was out in the middle of a field where it could have been easily trampled by some daemons. But it was standing solid. The forest surrounded all sides of the cabin.

“Ah. Well would you look at that. Our humble abode!” Prompto announced their arrival. He looked over his shoulder to glance at Ignis who had a scowl on his face. 

“Yes. It's quite a  **_sight_ ** to see.” He snapped back, only get an apologetic chuckle and a quick under the breath 'sorry’.

As they reached the steps of the porch, Prompto used his good arm to guide Ignis up the steps. He was still cradling young Noctis in his arms. The child looked so peaceful in Ignis's arms.

The door was locked but a quick look under the welcome mat gifted them with the key. Prompto opened the door for Ignis carefully stepping into the quiet home. It was actually quite clean.  There was a pillow and blanket messily laying across the couch. Prompto whistled, “Place looks like it's been lived in recently. Think Cor still might of been here?”

Ignis hummed. “Let's find out.”

“Cor?” Prompto called out. But it only followed with dead silence. “Looks like we're all alone. Just the three of us.”

As the wondered in. Prompto cleared a spot on the couch for Ignis to lay Noct down on. “I'll be right back. Gonna scope the place for a potion.”

As the blonde went off to venture through the cabin, Ignis sat worrying over the young prince. Tucking the little prince up in a blanket and brushing his fingers through the boy's hair.

“Ah, much better.” Prompto stretched out his arm. There were a couple of hi-potions stashed in the kitchen that worked just nicely to relieve his injury. He wondered back to the advisor’, only too see him being absolutely motherly. It was quite cute. He couldn't help but to smile weakly. 

Prompto placed a hand gently onto Ignis shoulder. Ignis jumped at the touch but easily relaxed into the warm hand. The blonde whispered an apology.

“Think he's actually Noct? Or is the gods are toying with us?” Prompto didn't sound amused by his own thoughts. If this was all just some mean trick the gods were doing to mess with them, Prompto knew he'd lose it.

Ignis didn't think the gods would do that. They seemed to taken quite a liking to Noctis. However it did seem like a scheme Ardyn would conjure up. But Ardyn had been dealt with, therefore the gods were the only explanation for this event. “I highly doubt that.” He turned his attention to Prompto. “However it is possible the gods have something to do with it.”

Squeezing Ignis's shoulder, Prompto leaned in close to admire the sleeping boy. “You know, he looks just like I remember as a kid.”

Ignis leaned in towards Prompto's chest. His memories of first meeting the prince replaying in his mind over and over. His shy expression going soft as they shook hands. Tears began to swell in the corner of his eyes. “What are we going to do? We can't expect a child to be king!”

Prompto pulled Ignis into a tight embrace. Smoothing his hand through his hair, “We'll-” he paused to keep his voice even, “we'll figure out.  You, me and Gladio.” Prompto tried his best not to start crying as well. Glancing down at the prince was heart wrenching. “At least he's alive. It's more than we could ever ask for.” 

They held each other tightly. Silent tears rolling down their cheeks as they hoped for the prince would take. 


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince wakes up from an awful nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning; Noctis has a panic attack. It's not super graphic but just thought I'd warn just in case.

Gladio showed up at the cabin a few days later with a duffle bag full of things. Food, potions, antidote and for a special blonde, his camera.

Prompto had taken the opportunity to explore the cabin during the first night there. There are a few rooms in the cabin, mostly empty expect for a few chairs covered with sheets. One room in particular had a nice wood framed bed. The sheets had been cleaned and the blankets were soft. The bed looked like it hardly been used. Beds were a luxury in times like these but it was a perfect place for the prince to rest in. 

The blonde stole a beautiful rocking chair that had delicate and lovely hand carved designs along the top, to place alongside the bed. They took turns keeping watch over Noctis as he slept.

Most nights were quiet, the prince's breathing was soft. Other's he would thrash in his sleep, sometimes even crying. Yet he wouldn't wake. Prompto would reminisce about the old days back when they were high school, how'd they battle each other in video games or when Noctis would tease him about his “crush”.( Which turned out to be Gladiolus and Ignis)

Gladio on the other hand would read out loud to Noctis, it was mostly cute romance novels but occasionally ones with epic battles and war.

But when Ignis watched over Noctis he sat silently, holding the prince's small hand, waiting for the moment for him to wake.

It was weeks like this, on and on, waiting. 

A few times Ignis would fall asleep in the rocking chair, whenever he woke he'd find himself wrapped in a blanket. He knew his lovers were taking care of him.

But as time passed, they were beginning to think he would never wake up.

* * *

 

 

It was dark, quiet and… lonely. The horrifying feeling of being watched crept through his gut. Something is going to get him..  hurt him… 

“Help…” his voice meek at first. “Help!” He screamed. “Please. Please! Help me!” Scurrying away, sprinting as far as his little legs could carry him. But the aching feeling of fear still brewing in his gut. There was no escape, nowhere to hide. “Anyone! Please! In scared… i-im scared.” His voice growing horse from crying out.

 

_ Help... _

 

Shooting up in a cold sweat the small fragile boy panted heavily. His vision fuzzy as he tried to adjust to the dim lighting of an unfamiliar room. His body was trembling, his hair sticking to his forehead as sweat dripped down his cheek.

_ Where am I? _

Staring down at his hands watching them shake he felt truly confused. What was happening? He was cradled in a large warm bed. Blankets and pillows smothering his surroundings. His vision finally begin to focus.

_ My name. _ He thought quietly trying to focus on what he could recall.  _ Noctis _ . Dried tears stained his cheeks. He felt rough all over. Eyes sore, body aching and stomach twisted with knots.

“Noct…” A gentle voice called for him.

His head turned so fast he thought it almost snapped.  _ Who? _

As his eyes settled on the figure he instantly felt in his heart that he knew. He knew he was safe. “Iggy…” his own words startled him. The name that slipped through his lips was familiar but he had sworn it was the first time he ever called the name.

“I'm right here, Noctis.” Ignis was sitting in a wooden chair. He reached his hand out onto the bedding. The man knew him. He looked quite worried.

Young Noct stared down at the larger hand. Tempted to pull away at the thought of this being foreign but his heart said otherwise. His trembling hand hesitated but it slipped up onto Ignis's. Cupping it gently. 

The advisor let out a shaking breath that he didn't know he was holding. “Thank the gods you're awake… I was beginning to fear the worse.”

Noctis only hummed in reply. He was scared- no terrified. Nothing around him was familiar, not himself, the room or the man. Yet on the tip of his tongue he could almost find the words of what he knew. 

He knew he was Noctis, he knew the other was Ignis. But why was he still so unsure?

“You remember your own name, as well as mine.” Ignis's words were hushed. “Do you remember anything else?

“I…” is voice came out weak. “I'm scared. I… I don't…know.” Noctis swallowed roughly before continuing, “I can't remember. I can't remember. I.. I can't… I cant...” he continued to mumble his words and his body shook with anxiety. He was panicking. Thoughts racing to find any shred of memory. Any hope of humanity in his mind. Why couldn't he remember? There's nothing there.

He started to hyperventilate. Sweat running colder than ever before. His hands began to go numb and vision blurring around the edges.

A faint voice called in the distance. “Noctis! Noctis, please. Listen to me. Oh, gods. Please, it's alright. I'm right here.” He was pulled into a warm tight embrace, pulling him right out of his numbing state.

Noctis crawled into Ignis's lap as he began to uncontrollably sob into the man's chest. Heaving out cries as he gasped for air in between tears.

“Shhh now darling, it's going to be okay. I have you now.” Ignis stroked Noctis's head. Rocking him in his hold. “I've got you Noctis.” He whispered as he nuzzled into him, pressing a soft kiss on-top of the young boy's head. Ignis couldn't start crying now, he has to be strong for his prince.

“I-iggy...Iggy!” Noctis cried out. “I felt so alone… I was alone and… and i.. there was something there… s-something..” his voice cut out. He heaved out his sobs between his words.

“I'm here now, nothing can harm you while I'm around.” Ignis soothed the boy. His other hand slowly rubbed Noctis's back. 

Noctis found comfort in his words. He slowly began to relax. His sobs dying down, until there was only soft sniffles.

Ignis began humming a familiar melody. A lullaby he could faintly recall. A lullaby that his mother… no Ignis always sang to him. Curling up further into the embrace, Noct began to fall asleep.

* * *

 

“I'm telling you…  _ he knew _ who I was!” 

 

“Doesn't mean anything when he can't remember anything else!”

 

“...Shh guys he's still sleeping.”

 

Noct woke again. This time he was calm. He slowly opened his eyes. The room was plain looking, nothing on the wooden walls and barely any furniture. The only pieces were an empty wooden rocking chair and a small table with a lamp next to the bed. Noct rolled onto his side as he curled into the large fluffy pillow next to him. He let a small yawn escape his lips as he let himself relax peacefully… well… besides the few shouts he could hear from afar.

 

“It's been days since he woke! Ain't like the kids gonna get up now!”

 

“Gladio, please. He's right, we shouldn't be yelling.”

 

Noct crawled out from his mound of pillows and fuzzy blankets and crawled to the edge of the bed. Staring down at the floor. It was quite high up. He tried to stretch his toes down to touch the floor. He could barely graze it. Holding his breath, the child mustered up all his courage to plop down onto the cold wooden floor. Chills shot up his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck stood as he shivered. He turned to tug off one of the fleece blankets to wrap around his shoulders like a cape before he ventured further. 

 

“Tch, you two always team up on me.”

 

“Not ture.” Two voices spoke in harmony. 

 

Noct shuffled towards the door, his blanket cape dragging behind him. He quietly opened it just a crack to peek out. It lead to a dark hallway but at the end was light. He could see a few other doors nearing the other end of the hall and a staircase leading down. Softly the young boy waddled his way towards the voices. 

 

“There you two go. I swear you both do that just to annoy me.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“Ah, the big guy's just jealous.” 

 

Noct made it to the railing he looked down through the wooden pillars. Staring down towards a much more lively living room. Large pictures of the wilderness decorated the walls. A rug covered the flooring around the large couches and chairs. A small coffee table sat right in the middle as a fireplace lit the room. There he saw Ignis sitting on the sofa, hunched over a cup of ebony. Gladio stood at the fireplace, glaring into the flames. Prompto sitting across from Ignis who glanced up to the staircase where he saw Noctis staring back at him.

The blonde gave him a warm smile. “Look who's up and about. How you feeling there little guy?” He stood from his chair slowly, his knees cracking as he rose.

The other two quickly shifted their attention. Gladio stared directly at him, where as Ignis only seemed to turn to his direction. Why wasn't he looking at him?

“Umh… yeah.” Noctis suddenly felt shy. He curled inward in himself. Dropping his eyes from making any contact. Gladio moved with haste to the stairs, offering his hand to the the young prince. “Be careful there, you must be feeling weak. You haven't eaten in a while.” Noct took his hand with hesitating. 

 

_ Nothing can harm you while I'm around. _

 

Ignis's words repeated in his mind. Noct felt safe. If Ignis is here he will always be safe.

Gladio lead him down the stairs. He stared up at the large gruff man. Did he know him? He must..  he's… he's…

“Do you know who I am Noctis?” He asked.

“You're …. You're Gladiolus.” Noctis noticed the stoic man's expression shift to something much softer. Much like a… teddy bear! A small smile curled on the young prince’s lips.

Prompto quickly cut in. “Oh, oh, what about me huh, Noct, buddy!” He had a large goofy grin plastered on his face which only made Noctis chuckle. 

“And you're Prompto!” The boy laughed. Prompto let out a relief sigh before chuckling himself.

A hand large hand came down onto his head, ruffling up his hair and making Noct only laugh harder. “Hey..! Stop it!” He giggled as Gladio scooped him up. Embracing him tightly. 

Rushing over Prompto wrapped his arms around both Gladio and Noctis. “Iggy! Get in here!” Prom called out.

Sighing the man made his way over to join the hug. He stumbled over the coffee table a bit but recovered easily. They all squeeze Noct tightly almost in fear of losing him a third time. 

“Ugh. Guys.. you're crushing me!” He whined as the three men were on the verge of tears. One last squeeze and the two let go. Leaving the prince to be coddled by his shield.

“Sorry bud.” Prom rubbed the tears from the corner of his eyes.

Ignis quickly straightened himself out. “My apologies.”

Noctis took a quick glance up at Gladio who had tears running down his face. Reaching up Noct cupped his small hands on either side of the man's face. “Why are you crying?” 

_ An innocent question.  _ Gladio thought. “Because,” he let out a weak chuckle. “I'm happy to have you back.”

Noctis gave him a large grin in return for the answer. “I was always here.” He said. “I haven't left. Right Iggy? We've always been here.” The room went silent. 

Ignis was taken back a bit. “Pardon me but, what are you referring to by  _ 'here’ _ ?” Was he speaking about being here with them? Or here in the cabin?

Noct looked back at Ignis. “You know. Here.. at our home. This is our home right?” 

The three men were shocked by what the young boy had said. He truly didn't remember anything.

“I see.” Ignis said. But the other two were quiet. Noctis began to worry that he had assumed wrong. Were they not at their home? Where was there home if it wasn't here? Did they even have a home?

“Noctis can you tell me- excuse me let me rephrase that.” Ignis cleared his throat as he hurried to collect his thoughts. “Noctis do you believe this is our home?”

Noctis only nodded. Gladio huffed a small sigh. “You need to speak when you answer him.” 

Noctis looked puzzled as he felt Gladio was scolding him. “... But why?” Gladio tried his best not to be angry but he began to feel a bit frustrated. “Because-” Gladiolus harsh words were cut off by Prompto who soothingly ran his hand down Gladios's arm.

“Because Ignis is blind, he can't see… do you remember?” Prompto's expression was much softer and his voice much more caring. 

Noctis quickly shook his head. “S-Sorry….” He mumbled as he lowered his head. He felt guilty for not remembering and even worse for not verbally answering him.

“It's quite alright Noctis. Please do not fret.” Ignis hummed. So he didn't remember that. Which means he doesn't remember how Ignis got blinded in the first place. Which could only mean, he has no memories of their events during the trip. “Would you mind answering again for me, Noctis?”

“Y-yeah.” Noct mumbled as he shyly glanced at Ignis. “This is our home…. I think.” He looked between the other two men who shared worrying looks. 

There's something Noctis doesn't know… lots of things he doesn't know. The other knew though, he could tell. There's something they all want to say but they were all biting their tongues.

A swelling of panic started to bubble up inside the child. Noctis started to cry. He didn't know what else to do. Confused and uncomfortable he was beginning to become scared. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Gladio hoisted him in his arms, awkwardly trying to comfort the young Noct. But the prince resisted pushing against the broad chest.

“Let go of me! I-ig… ignis!” Noct cried out as he struggled in Gladio’s arms. 

Ignis's without hesitation pulled Noct out of the shield's arms. “Give him here.” He hissed as he pressed the child into his chest. Burying his face into the mop of raven hair. “It's quite alright Noctis. I have you now.” He whispered. “Hush darling you're safe with us. No need to cry.”

Both Prompto and Gladio began to panic. What do they do? How do they calm him down? They gotta do something to help. 

As two men began to worry themselves into a tizzy, Ignis quickly eased the situation. “Why don't you and I go back to your room, hm?” Ignis said as he rubbed small circles against Noctis's back. 

“P-please.” Noct replied between sniffles. His hands gripping Ignis’ shirt so tight his little knuckles were white.

“Gladio, Prompto, please make us some porridge. I will take care of the rest.” He ordered them before they could panic even further.

Thank gods for Ignis!

“Yessir! Come'on big guy. Off with us!” Prompto shove Gladio's arm as he tried his best to push the human boulder into the kitchen. The two bickered quietly between each other.

Ignis kept one arm firm around Noctis, holding him close. The other he used to find his way to the unfamiliar railing of the stairs. Doing his best to navigate without crashing into something. It helped that they have been here for a few weeks now. He was close to getting this place mapped out.

Each step he took with caution till he made it back to the room at the far left of the hall. He slowly laid the hiccuping and sobbing prince into the mess of blankets. “Please darling, your eyes must be hurting from crying.” The back of his hand stroked Noctis's cheek. The young boy pressed his face against the warm hand. 

“Why are you crying love?” The sweet names kept coming out. He really didn't mean to but Noctis seemed to mind them, he seemed much more calm when Ignis was sweet to him.

“Iggy… I can't remember anything at all… I know you're names. But… my memories… my likes… my dislikes… I don't know them.” He began to sob again just when Ignis thought he was calming down.

Sighing gently Ignis crawled in next to Noctis. Placing a hand on Noctis back and stroked him slowly. The prince pressed his face harder into the pillows trying to muffle his fear.

“Noctis. It's alright.” He hummed gently as he cuddled in close to Noctis. He was so small and soft. It was only a week ago Ignis felt the king's beard(a sad excuse of a beard) under his fingers. It was strange. Truly. None of them knew what had happened. They just felt lucky that Noctis was alive. Child or not.

Noctis began to calm himself down huffing out a couple of sighs before he was curled up to cuddle into Ignis. Burying his face into Ignis's chest. He rubbed his snot on the man's shirt without even thinking. “Is this our home?” Noctis murmured.

Ignis wrapped Noctis in a loose embrace, his heart wrenched as he knew he couldn't tell the whole truth. Their real home lost long ago. The fall of Insomnia felt like a lifetime ago. “It wasn't always but, it is now.” Ignis thought that was a much more innocent answer, something that was half true. They have been planning to stay here until they could figure out what to do about Noctis's particular situation.

“Are we…. Are we a family?” Noctis quickly peeked up to see if he could read Ignis's expression. To his surprise Ignis smiling so purely.

“Yes.” It rolled off Ignis’ tongue easily. There was no doubt in his heart. They were and always have been a family. Noctis was all their home. Their family. 

Noctis smiled happily to himself. “I knew it.” He buried his face back into Ignis’ chest and laughed. Noct was so proud of himself, he knew another thing! How much more could he remember. He grew excited. “So that makes all three of you my dads right?”

Ignis jumped a bit as a hardy laugh echoed at the door, followed by a contagious chuckle. 

“Ignis is more like a mother then a father.” Gladio snorted as he spoke. He had a tray in his hands. It was plated with four bowls and some spoons.

Prompto followed behind him with a camera peering over his shoulder, hoping to snap some cute pictures of the mama bear cuddling the little prince. “Yup, he's always been so motherly.” The blonde added.

Noctis sat up quickly. The mop of messy raven hair sticking up every which way. His eyes were red and puffy. Yet he had the biggest grin on his face. It was different to see him so… cheerful. It was nice though. “Gladio! Prom!” He cheered as they came in.

“Ah, and you both have always been so, troubling.” Ignis retorted back before giving a small smile.

Noctis took a deep breath as the smell of warm cinnamon and honey filled the air around then. “Mmm! Is that dinner!?” He asked excitedly. He stood up on the bed wanted to jump to see what was inside the bowls Gladiolus was carrying. Ignis grunted as rolled over, “Noctis, sit down if you want to eat.” Ignis grumbled as Noct began to jump on the bed. The springs of the bed creaked. It was definitely not in the best shape.

“Ah! Look at how cute he is”  _ Snap. Snap. _ “Oh, man he's never been this excited about food!”  _ Snap. _ Prompto was trying to capture every moment he could. He was acting almost as childish as Noct.

“Alright, alright! Everybody sit down or no dinner!” Gladio hollered. Which only made Ignis huff a short laugh. 

“Now who sounds motherly.” Ignis whispered under his breath as he slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. 

Prompto snorted and shoved Gladio's arms gently. “He's gotta you there big guy!”

Rolling his eyes Gladio groaned. “Shut up and eat.” He shoved the tray onto the bedside table. Noctis plopped down next to Iggy with a bounce. He quickly scooped up the largest bowl and grabbed a spoon in a fist. “Wow, wow, wow, hey now, big bowls aren't for you. Gotta start you off small cause you're a small fry.” Gladio gently took the largest bowl from Noct before giving him a different bowl of porridge.

Noct stuck out his tongue at Gladio before he started digging in. Gladio served Prompto his bowl as the blonde sat on the end of of the bed, before serving Ignis his. Gladio sat down in the wooden chair with a huff. Noct was so full of energy, it reminded him of when Iris was-

 

_ Was that age… _

 

That thought threw the large man in for a loop. Noctis shouldn't be this age. He was a full grown man! Not a child. What age was he now?

Noctis didn't hesitate to dig in! He was so hungry! The first spoonful was absolutely delicious! Warm, soft, creamy and sweet! “This is the best thing I've ever had!” Noctis yelped his mouth full of oats.

Ignis fussed over him, “Don't speak with your mouth full.” He cleaned his cheeks from mess falling from his mouth. 

They all seemed to chuckle at Noctis who was so delightfully goofy and sweet. Different from how he was before but… still the same Noctis… right? 

 

“So,” Gladio started off. “Do you remember how old you are?” He asked. Noct looked up at him with large round eyes.

He swallowed down his porridge before Ignis could fuss about him talking with his mouth full again. “I'm five!” He acclaimed.

The gruff man hummed at the boy's answer. So he was really young. But at least they had a bit of information. He obviously had no memory of his life up to this point, but he knew his own name and their names. What else did he know?

“Do you know how old we are?” Prompto asked curiously as he chowed down on his food. 

Noctis thought really hard, eyes narrowing, face scrunching as he carefully examined each man in the room. “I don't know… like really old!” Noct had seemed to put thought. 

 

_ Really old!!!! _

 

All three men seemed to feel a bit crushed. Ah, yes their age was showing much more when having a child around. But the last ten years had really put a toll on all of them. During those times, kids grew up fast, adults even faster. 

But maybe now things could go back to how they were before.


	3. Mercury Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait !!!

That night Noct slept alone in his room. The door left open so he could call his three men if he needed. (Just in case he has a nightmare.)  
Ignis and Prompto fell asleep spooning on the couch. Gladio had taken up the lazy boy next to them, snoring like a freight train.  
Nights were quieter now that the world was beginning to become balanced. They slept with ease. 

Noctis however woke in the middle of the night, his eyes heavy with sleep but a noise seemed to be getting louder and louder. It was louder than Gladio's snoring.  
It startled the little guy, he didn't know what the sound was, maybe it was a monster trying to get into his room to eat him! Or even worse … eat his guardians! Sitting up slowly, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and listened closely. The sounds were starting to be erratic. Swallowing down his fears Noct leaped off the bed, yanking a pillow into his arms for protection, to fight off the spooky monster. 

Listening to the sounds, he started to search from where it was coming from. Wandering down the hall, down the steps and past his sleeping guardians. Noctis ended up at the door in the kitchen that lead to the backyard of the cabin. There was a creepy glow coming from beneath the door. Hugging the pillow tightly Noctis held his breath. It was too scary, he shouldn't of come down here, he should of called for Gladio to scare off the monster.

Shaking like a leaf, Noct was just about to turn around and run back into his room to hide under his blankets. A small chirping sound came from behind the door. It sounded… cute! Quickly Noctis tried to open the door, it took a couple of tries since his hands were still full of fluff of the pillow.  
Creaking open the door, Noctis eyes fell upon the cutest little creature he had ever seen. A blue fox like creature with a red gem on his head.

“Ah! Hello.” Noctis crouched to the little guy, reaching his hand out slowly to greet them. The creature nuzzled his head into Noctis's small hand. “Hehe, you're very cute.” He said with a wide stretched smile.  
The blue fox chirped in reply before turning around walking down the steps of the porch. The fox turned to glance back at the small child and chirped again.

“Do you want me to follow?” A chirp was the only response he got back. Noctis wandered out into the dark grassy field. There was something oddly familiar about this. As he took his first step into the cold grass, a yellow hue glowed from under his foot, small fireflies began to fly up into the night sky. Staring up at the clear sky, more and more fireflies flew around them. Giggling the raven haired child let go of his protection pillow and reached his hands out to catch the bugs. He ran into the field. Each step was saved into the grass with a glowy hue. Little footprints trailing across. 

The fox leaped around with him. Chirping happily along, as they wondered further into the field. The lights were flying around them, sparkling with the moon and stars. Leaping and prancing, the two seemed to be off in their own little world, playing with the fireflies. As Noct finally caught a firefly he kept his hand cupped tight crouching down he waited till the little fox approached him, he opened his hand and a little light glowed before flying away again. “Ah! It’s gone.” The child pouted but his hand was licked by the small blue creature for comfort. Noctis glanced down at the fox and giggled. 

A gust of wind ruffled his hair and a sound from afar caught the child's attention, looking back into the sky there was a large serpent was flying across the sky, following with his eyes he noticed a giant man standing behind the forest from afar another man with a long beard standing next to him. Then a cool chill ran down his spine as another gust brushed past the young boy. Then snow began to fall softly, a woman ghosting past him as she twirled in the air. Her hair flowing sweetly by. 

Noctis's eyes grew wide as there was so many unfamiliar faces yet he felt complete safe around them all. “W-who… are you all?”

A chirping sound responded, he looked down at the fox who was prancing over the the icy woman. They all seemed to know each other and him! Were they his friends? If he felt this safe with them they must be! 

The woman had a pleasant smile on her face. The serpent twirled around near the giants who seemed to share the same soft expression as the woman.  
We are your protectors. In your past life, the words flowed through his mind though none of them were speaking. As well as the next. You shall never fall into despair. Please live your life without fear, dear king of light.

Titan, Leviathan, Ramuh, Shiva.

He wasn't sure what they were talking about but they are going to keep him safe, just like Gladio, Ignis and Prompto. “It's nice to meet you all!” Noctis grinned wide. “Let's keep being friends then!” 

The four smiled and nodded. We will. They said in harmony.

Suddenly they all faded slowly. Noct was a bit disappointed they didn't stay and play, but his fox friend was still here! The fox trotted towards the child chirping gently.  
Brushing past Noct, the young boy quickly followed, not wanting to be alone without his new found friend. “Hey wait! I still don't know your name.” He followed the little fox back toward the cabin, the fireflies lights were dying out. The fox chirped. Carbuncle.

 

Smiling he nodded gently. “That name suits you. Carbuncle.” He hummed. As the reached the porch, the young boy picked up his pillow. The fox had already wandered into his home. “Wanna sleep with me tonight? Gladdy snores really loudly!” Noctis's began to giggle into his pillow as he closed the door behind him. 

Carbuncle chirped in reply before climbing up the steps. Noctis quickly followed behind. As he waddled up the steps he took a quick glance back towards the living room seeing the men sleeping peacefully as if there wasn't a bunch of giants, serpents and pretty snow ladies outside their home just now! They'd think it was just as super cool as Noctis did! Cause it was super cool!

As he got back to his room. Carbuncle was already sitting at the end of his bed, waiting for Noctis to climb up with him.  
Noct placed his pillow on the top of the bed before grabbing as high as he could on the top of the bed, stretching his little arms as he hoisted himself up.  
Climbing under the covers, Carbuncle came to tuck in the young boy. Nuzzling the blankets along his side before curling up next to Noctis's head. 

Letting out a little yawn Noctis mumbled, “Nighty night Buncle.” 

Goodnight Noctis.

________

Shooting up from a well rested sleep, the little king's hair was sticking up in every which way, drool still running down the side of his cheek and sleep still stuck to the corners of his eyes. He scanned the room for his fluffy friend but he wasn't there! Where could he have gone? Leaping down from the bed, Noctis looked under his bed. “Buncle?” He called out. Running to the window that overlooked the backyard, he pressed his face against the glass, looking to see if the little fluffy fox was outside. Nope! Nothing out there except for Ignis stretching in the morning sun.

Little pitter patters of feet running across the halls and a small voice echoing. “Carbuncle!! Where'd you go? Come and play with me!” Noctis called. 

He opened up each door in the hall, a closet with a few sheets and towels. The bathroom, a room with stray furniture and an empty room that was covered in dust. None had his friend inside. “Buncle!” He yelled out. 

Gladio came up the staircase, he seemed much more awake then the little kid. “What are you yelling about? I could hear yea’ whining all the way down stairs.” He picked up the pouting boy. “Is it anything Gladdy can fix for you?” The gruff man grinned. 

“I can't find him!” Noctis cried to his strong shield, clinging to him tightly. 

Was he looking for Ignis? Gladiolus thought. “Iggy's down stairs-” The little king cut him off. 

“Nooooo! Not Iggy! Carbuncle! We played outside last night and he slept in my bed. But now he's not here!” He shoved his face into Gladio's chest as he was feeling upset that he couldn't find his new friend. 

Carbuncle? Was Noctis still tied to the gods? He must be if the gods messenger was still hanging around Noct. They had been outside last night, of course with the God's messenger there Noctis would be safe, still he shouldn't be playing outside late at night! Even with supervision!  
“I'm sure he'll come play with you another time. But for right now how about you and I make breakfast, hm?” Gladio rubbed the boy's back. 

“Okay…” Noct weakly replied before his dad took him down into the kitchen.

They whipped up pancakes. Well Gladio did, Noctis just snuck his little fingers in the whip cream. 

The giggling and the fake threats of punishment from the kitchen stirred the blonde from his sleep. He reached out to across the cold couch hoping that Ignis was in his reach, opening his eyes Prompto woke up alone on the couch. Sitting up, he stretched up arms, groaning as he heard a few cracks of his aching back. Hearing a fit of giggles, Prompto headed into the kitchen, yawning gently as he scratched his chest. The cutest scene was displayed before him. 

Gladio grumbling about Noct eating all the whip cream but pretending not to notice the boy sneak more, completely ignoring Gladio's warnings.  
“Morning boys!” Prompto hummed as he smelled the sweet buttery pancakes cooking on the stove. He came up towards Noct giving him a tight hug.  
“Morning Prom!” Noctis leaned into the embrace. He offered some whip cream up to the blonde. He laughed before he shook his head, letting Noct continue to eat away. 

Gladio turned to take a look at the sleepy blonde. “Mornin’ sunshine.” His voice was low and gruff. A sickening sweet grin was hard to keep down. Prompto felt butterflies in his stomach as he went in for a quick hug. It was nice to finally feel at ease after all these years. “Morning big guy.” They gave a quick peck on the lips before they heard Noctis groan. 

“Ewwww…! Don't kiss in front of me! Yuck!” He stuck out his tongue and made a grossed out face. 

“Aw, don't like seeing us kiss?” Prompto teased. Before wondering over back to the sticky boy. Prom leaded against the other side of the table. Trying his best not to tease the kid.

“Yeah! It's yucky.” Noctis said again before Prompto couldn't help but laugh at the boy's silly reaction. 

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Next time just cover your eyes.” 

Noctis stood from his chair quickly, pushing himself up high. “You can't kiss my Prompto!” He declared. 

Prompto had to cover his mouth, he was about to burst at the seams with laughter! This was way too cute. 

“Oh yeah? Well he's my boyfriend.” Gladio fought back, as he flipped the pancakes. “I can kiss him all I want. You can't stop me.”  
It was like having two kids in the house. 

Noctis's cheeks puffed up as he glared at the man's back. “Yeah I can!” 

“Oh yeah what's a little guy like you gonna do?” Gladio teased playfully. 

Prompto was wiping tears from the corner of his eyes, “Guys, stop it!” He chuckled out between breathes. “Seriously… it's too funny!” 

The two joined the blonde in a fit of laughter. Coming into the cabin Ignis was arriving back from his exploration of the yard, he was mapping out the surrounding area outside, soaking up the sun that he missed so dearly. However to his surprise he could hear joyous voices of his loved ones in the kitchen.  
Following the laughs he smiled to himself. The smell of a warm cooked meal wafting around him. “What is going on here?” He asked. 

“Iggy!” Prompto called out to his lover. “Good morning, Gladio is making us breakfast.” 

Ignis hummed, “Ah, that's what smells so-” he was cut off as he felt a small body slam into him. He let out a surprise huff. “Noctis?” The child hugged his legs tightly, rubbing his face into Ignis

“Gladdy keeps being gross and kissing Prompto!” Noctis whined. “Tell him to stop kissing my dad.” He looked up at Ignis who was taken back.

The three men seemed shocked. Dad.  
It was the first time since Noctis woke up that he had called any of them that. Not that they were expecting him to of course considering they had only ever addressed each other by name. But they weren't his real parents, yet in their hearts even without blood connecting them, they were family. Noctis was their responsibility, their king, their…. Son.

“Well Noct, sometimes dads like to show one another affection.” Ignis picked up the child, bringing Noctis into his arms. “A kiss is just many ways to show the people you love that you care.” Ignis gave Noctis a small kiss on the nose.  
Noctis smiled gently but still continued to whine. “But, he's my dad. I should be getting the kisses not Gladio!”

Gladiolus barked a quick 'hey’.

“But, both your dads love each other just as they love you. Don't you think they're allowed to kiss?” Ignis asked the young king who had to think about it. 

They loved each other. They loved him too. Did they love Ignis as well?  
“I guess… but what about you?” Noctis questioned. 

“Ah, yes, well you see.” Ignis began to feel flustered. It was a bit of a complicated relationship to explain to a child. Three people who were in love with one another, they had all drifted apart emotionally yet they seemed to reconnected over the last month over the young boy. 

“Iggy's loved just as much!” Prompto came alongside side to give Ignis a kiss. “But of course, in every family there is the favorite. The one who gets the most love!” Prompto said before giving a big kiss to Noctis's forehead. “You!”

Noctis smile grew wide as he was getting spoiled with affection. He seemed to enjoy being the center of attention. 

“If you guys keep being so cute you're gonna make me jealous.” Gladio hollered. As he finished plating everyone's breakfast. It wasn't every day the big guy cooked but he knew how to make the best pancakes! He use to make them for Iris. Now, for Noctis. 

Ignis, Prompto and Noctis all shared the same thought. They all came to smother Gladiolus with love! Giving him hugs and kisses. “It's ok Gladdy, we love you too!” Noctis giggled as was squished in between his dads in a tight hug. 

“Alright alright! Breakfast is getting cold. Hurry up and eat.” Gladio barked before planting one last kiss on top of the child's head. 

Prompto scooped up Noctis from Iggy's arms. Sitting him in his chair, before seating himself next to the kid.  
Gladio pulled out a chair for Ignis, helping him down before setting everyone's plates.  
“Eat up.” 

They all digged in. Prompto cut up Noctis's pancakes into bite size pieces for him. The little boy tried to dump extra maple syrup on his sickeningly drowned pancakes but Gladio easily pulled the bottle from his hands.  
Noct shot a glare up at his dad, his face scrunching up as stuck out his tongue. 

After breakfast Ignis gathered the plates, kissing Gladio's temple and whispered sweetly in his ear. “Thank you darling for the meal.”

The red on his cheeks wasn't missed by Prompto at all. Gladio rested his head on his cheek, admiring Ignis as he turned his way to the sink. “Anytime, Ignis.” 

Prompto scooped up the prince before he noticed his dads making gooey faces at each other. “Alright kiddo, let's go play in the living room huh?” Noctis's focus was turned solely on the blonde. 

As the two left. Ignis had began doing the dishes, hearing the chair shift on the hardwood floor. Heavy steps approaching behind him. Gladio's large hands gently caressed his shoulders, kneading at the tight muscles. “You know, you always try and take on too much. You can always rely on us.” Gladiolus spoke softly against Iggy's neck. 

Focusing on the task at hand Ignis didn't let himself get swept up by Gladio. “If you want more work my dear, you must only ask.” He teased. “Why don't you get Noctis cleaned up. I'm sure he's getting his sticky hands on everything by now.” 

Gladio let out a hardy laugh. “Anything for you.” Kissing Ignis's cheek, “But, there's something we need to talk about.”

Ignis hummed in response, he seemed to be more on edge in what Gladio might say.

“I think Noctis still has his ties with the gods.” Gladio bluntly spoke. “He said he was outside playing with Carbuncle.” 

Ignis's hands grew still and his shoulders stiffed under Gladio's hands. “If he's still tied to them, do you think that they’re responsible for his current,” Ignis paused as he calculated his thoughts, “state of being?” 

Gladio sighed, “It seems like it. How else can we explain that the king is now a child? Only gods can give any sort of explanation.” 

Ignis nodded in agreement, “Perhaps we should speak to Noctis about this, see if Carbuncle has said anything to him.” 

“I'll put that on the list of things to do.” Gladio kissed Ignis's temple. “For now, I know a rowdy little shrimp that's needing a bath.”

Ignis only chuckled, “Off you go then.” The man shooed him away.

The shield gave him one last loving kiss before heading off to the living room to see a quite interesting event happening before him.

The blonde was laying on the floor, his hand on his forehead and reciting something melodramatic. “Ah! The great dragon has been slain by the amazing knight, Noctis! Arghh!” Prompto dropped his head on the floor, his tongue lolling from the side of his mouth.  
Noct stood on-top of him his hands gripping an invisible sword. He had a smile on his face that made the shield feel nostalgic. “Gladdy!” Noctis looked up at the large man, “I killed the big bad dragon!!!” He hopped off the blonde, scurrying to his other dad to show off his kill. 

“I can see that. I'm so proud of you.” Gladiolus picked up Noct. Lifting him up in the air, giving him a couple of tosses and cheering. Prompto sat up to see them, cheering along. “Woo!! He's so amazing! The great knight! Woo hoo!! Yeah!” Prompto chanted. 

“I guess it's time for the brave knight to wash off all that dragon drool off him huh?” Gladio grinned, throwing the young knight over his shoulder. 

“Help Prompto! A big behemoth is taking me!” Noctis reached out to the blonde. Who only shrugged.  
“Sorry brave knight, behemoths are far too scary for me.”  
Noctis whined smacking Gladio in the back a couple of times as he cried, “You traitor!”

Though it was a tough fight, Gladio managed to get the young prince bathed. The big guy thought it was a challenge to bathe him, but what he didn't know was that it was much more difficult to get the young prince back into clothes. 

“The shirt is too tight! I don't wanna wear it.” Noctis whined. As he pushed Gladio's hands away. 

Gladio rolled his eyes, “If I get you another shirt will you wear it?” 

Noctis nodded with a scrunched up face. It was hard to find clothes that fit the poor kid, it wasn't like they had gone out and gotten a ton of kids clothes that were his actual size. It was either too big or too small.  
But Noct seemed fine with the slightly oversized chocobo shirt Gladio stuffed him in.  
Prompto would get a kick out of it for sure.

Gladio sat Noctis in his lap as they sat quietly in the prince's room, he used the towel to dry the mop of black hair. He wasn't putting up a fight anymore. He's wound down now, perfect time to ask him about his encounter from the god's messenger. 

“So you made a friend last night.” Gladio spoke as continued his task of drying the boy's hair.  
The child smiled to himself, “Yeah! He played with me in the grass.”

They played, that's good. Nothing that could scare the child. The gods were always known to not full understand the mindset of humans especially the ones whose minds are still under development. “What else did you do?”  
Gladio set down the towel, the strands of Noctis's hair stuck up every which way. 

“We caught bugs but then Buncle got sleepy so we went to bed. I wanted to play with him more…” Noctis sounded disappointed, his head dropping a bit. 

Gladio hummed. It was just Carbuncle who had appeared then. Maybe it was just the gods keeping an eye on him. “I'm sure you two will play again another time. Let's get your hair brushed and we'll go outside alright? Prompto has been dying to show you the lake out back.” 

Noctis turned around to look at Gladio with sparkling eyes. “A lake? Will there be fish?” 

Letting out a hardy laugh the shield answered. “All kinds of fish. I'll show you how to fish and we can have Iggy cook up what we catch for dinner, alright?”  
Grinning from ear to ear, Noctis gleefully said, “Yeah! This is the best day ever!”  
_________

By mid week they were running low on supplies. Needing more food to keep up with the kid's appetite. Gladio was growing frustrated with Noctis not eating his vegetables, of course it came to no surprise to anyone. Ignis argued with Gladio about having instant noodles twice in a row for dinner. 

“It is not a proper meal for a young boy!”

“It's a great meal if he would just eat the veggies.”

Prompto volunteered to go out to Lestallum to get some food, maybe pick up some random photography jobs to get some more gil. All funds were getting a bit low.

Putting on his boots, Prompto tried to ignore Noctis's pleads. “You can't leave! Who will play the lone chocobo rider with me?” Noctis grabbed at the blonde's arm, he was on the verge of tears. 

“I'm sure Gladdy would be more than happy to take place of the chocobo for me. It's only gonna be a couple of days, buddy.” Prompto slipped his arm around Noct to give him a quick squeeze of a hug. 

Noctis clung to him, his face burying into Prompto's shoulder. “Gladdy isn't as fun as you. And he's always sweaty!!!” 

'Hey’ Gladio grumbled under his breath, his arms crossed as he felt slightly offended. 

“Come now Noctis, we will have plenty of fun while Prompto is away.” Ignis tried to comfort the young boy. But Noct only clung to Prompto more. 

“Why can't I go with you?” Noct cried. “I want to go to the city! Daddy take me with you!” He began to sob loudly. 

Honestly if he could, Prompto would take him along with him. Put the boy on his shoulders and wonder the town's small market, it wasn't as big as it was 10 years ago but it was still a small hub for supplies.  
But it was risky bringing Noctis out, people would recognize his face, what would they think if they saw the prince who was meant to be some old man as a child? There was too much to risk, they needed to figure this out quickly and not to cause public distress.  
The three men had agreed on keeping Noct a secret until they could figure out what to do. 

The blonde lifted Noctis's head and smothered him in kisses, all over his forehead, cheeks and nose. “It's ok Noct! It's gonna be super boring. Right Igster?” Prompto tried to grin as wide as he could even though Noct's sobs were breaking his heart. 

“That is correct. Quite a bore.” Ignis played along. A small grin tugging at his lips. 

Gladio chuckled, “Besides, who's gonna keep Iggy safe from the big bad behemoth?” 

Noctis sniffled, his sobs were quieting down. “I-i don't know…” he mumbled. 

Prompto clean the snot from Noct's nose. “You gotta stay to keep these two safe for me ok?” The blonde smiled, looking into the young boy's sparkling blue eyes.  
The young prince only nodded before giving his dad one last hug. They all have their 'i love yous’ and 'stay safe’ before the blonde ventured off. 

They only expected Prompto to be gone for a few days. But a week had gone by, nothing to be heard from him. Noct started crying at night, making both Gladio and Ignis sandwich him in the bed. He asked everyday about Prom but the two men could only put off the blonde's absence for so long before they themselves began to worry. It shouldn't take him this long to get supplies. 

One night after dinner, Gladio and Noct found themselves playing a game of goldfish while Ignis cleaned up. Noct was acting quite distant for the last few days. It was another thing added to the list of things to worry about. 

As Gladio dramatically played cards, trying to get Noct out of his funk, with a laugh or a smile, something else caught the family's attention. The front door swung open hard, followed with a shout. 

“Gladdy there be a good damn reason you didn't get ahold of your little sister!” A strange woman's voice hollered followed by a familiar meek voice.  
“Come’on Iris, you promised me you wouldn't shout.” 

Gladio shot up from the table, his eyes growing wide. Did Prompto bring Iris back to the cabin with him? Shit they're going to have to explain Noct. 

“No need to panic now Iris.” Ignis called out as he dried his hands, he was always so collected. He stepped over to Gladio to place a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down into his chair. He placed a short kiss on his temple and whispered, “It will be ok my love, she is just worried.”  
Damn! He always knew how to keep Gladio calm. 

“See, it's all good.” Prompto tried to laugh it off but Iris only pointed her finger at him. 

“Shut up Prompto! I'm mad at you too!” She fumed as they bursted into the kitchen, Prompto was first to enter.  
“H-hey guys! Guess who's here!” He tried to laugh, he hated awkward situations. Noct wanted to leap out of his seat and hug Prompto but the strange angry woman behind him scared him. Instead he run to Ignis to hug his leg, trying to hide. 

“Gladdy-!” Iris was about to go on a long angry rant but a mop of black hair dashing over to Iggy caught her eyes. Seeing a small child, his face blocked by Ignis's body. 

“Uh, is that a child?” She questioned. Where the heck did they get a kid? 

“Ah, yes, well you see Iris this is a very difficult situation we were put in. We needed to be sure of his safety before we could tell anyone. It’s my fault for not being aware our absence wouldn't go unnoticed. Especially your dear brother here.” Ignis placed his hand on his heart, giving a slight bow of his head in apology. 

“It's fine Iggy. Nothing's your fault. Gladdy on the other hand! You could of at least left me a note with Talcott! No one heard or seen you all for months! I thought-” her voice cracked softly as she was about to cry but she held it back. “I thought I lost you too Gladdy.” Iris mumbled.

“And you!” She pointed at Prompto, “Don't think you're off the hook for trying to hide my brother from me.”

Prompto held his hands up, feeling guilty. “Hey! I wasn't trying to hide him! I was umh… you know… there's other stuff going on you might… uh wanna tell her Igster.” 

“Indeed,” Ignis, tried to step aside to let the child into Iris's view. “Come now, introduce yourself love.” His voice was much more gentle then Iris has ever heard before, it was the tone he used with-

As the boy stepped up front wearily, his eyes meeting Iris's but his head quickly dropping from looking at her. “H-hello.” His voice was quiet. 

He… he looked just like Noctis! Iris's eyes grew ten times in size. She felt like she was gonna faint. Who was this kid? Did Noct have a child with the someone while he was missing? Or was this just some illusion from stress? Her mind racing with endless thoughts were soon cut off when she heard Noct speak again. 

“Papa…” The little prince tugged at Gladio's pant leg, trying to get him to pick him up so he could hide! Since someone(*cough* ignis) wouldn't let him hide behind them. 

Iris quickly glanced at the three men in the room before looking down at the young boy. Did Noct think they were his actual dads? Iris knew she'd get an explanation now for sure.

“Hi little guy, I'm your auntie Iris.” She smiled widely. “I'm sorry for being so loud earlier, did I scare you?”

Turning to look back at the scary lady, she turned out to be much nicer looking when she wasn't screaming at his dads for unknown reasons. “Y-yeah.” Noct mumbled. So she was his auntie?

Iris leaned down, “What's your name?” 

Noctis clinged to Gladdy's leg tighter then ever before mumbling, “Noctis.”

Holding out her hand with a large smile. “It's nice to finally meet you Noctis.”

Gladio encouraged Noctis over to his sister, “Go on, it's ok.”

Letting go of his papa he took a few steps forward, putting his hand in her's. Iris gave him a firm shake.  
As she let go of his hand, he rushed over back to Gladio who let out a heavy sigh before bringing the kid into his lap. 

“Sooooo…. Who wants a tea? Ignis, tea? Gladio? Iris?” Prompto began doing his usual distraction from awkward and tense situations. 

Iris chuckled lightly, the mood had shifted quite a bit with the current knowledge of a small child in the presence. “That would nice, thanks Prompto.” 

“Yes, what a lovely idea.” Ignis hummed as cleaned up the cards from the table before pulling a chair out for Iris, “Please take a seat. I'm sure you have much to discuss with us.” 

“Ah, proper as ever Ignis.” Iris chuckled. “You’re the best brother in-laws a girl could ask for.” She took a seat as Ignis gave her a small part on the shoulder, to show his affection to his in-law before taking a seat himself. 

“Hey.” Prompto whined as he put the kettle on the stove. “What about me?”

Iris puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms. “Still mad at you!”

Prompto grumbled to himself in the kitchen, his bottom lip hanging out as he pulled mugs out from the cupboards.

“And don't think I forgot about you!” She pointed at Gladio who had a young boy tugging at him, trying to convince him to run off to the living room to play. Noct jumped at ‘you’. Stiffening and glancing over at his scary auntie. 

“How dare you hide this little cutie from me. You know you guys can trust me.” She leaned back into her chair, her expression had softened into something more hurt. “You can always rely on me big brother.” She began to whisper, “We're the only family we got.” 

Gladiolus’ heart broke as his sister spoke. Iris carried just as much weight on her shoulders as any of them did. For them, they were at least a bit older when things began to fall apart, Iris missed her last remaining years of childhood when Insomnia fell, when Noctis disappeared, when the world was dark…  
Dealing with the death of family, loved ones and friends. It wasn't a easy life.  
It was only fair he told her everything she wanted to know. 

“I’m sorry Iris. We shouldn't of left with without a word. But we had to help him. It was the right thing to do. As his shield, it was my duty to be there to protect him.” Gladio felt pricks of tears threatening to fall. Lifting his head he huffed out a sigh. Trying to stay calm. 

Noctis frowned as cupped Gladio's cheeks in his small hands. “It's ok papa, auntie Iris forgives you.” Turning his head over his shoulder to look at his auntie who wore a shocked expression. 

“That's right, I forgive you Gladdy.” Her own tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Noct was just as cute as she remembered as a kid. Always so nice and caring about others. 

“Tea is served.” Prompto attempted his Ignis voice as he served them each a mug, before placing a small container of sugar and milk in the middle. 

“I do not sound like that.” Ignis scolded at Prompto, knowing his usual teasing antics. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Prompto replied, upping his act even more so.

Iris laughed, brushing her tears away. “Thank you Prompto.” 

They discussed some unfamiliar things that the boy couldn't quite understand. They spoke lots about this mystery HIM and Noct wanted to know who. He whispered to Gladio a couple times but he would pat his head and say, 'I'll tell you another time’.  
At some point Noctis zoned out, playing imagination with his fingers, making them run around on the mountain to catch the giant eagle! But that could only entertain him for so long before he was bugging Gladio again, whispering to him about take off to play in the living room. 

“Why don't I take you to bed, love.” Ignis scooped Noctis out of Gladio’s lap. It was getting obvious that the boy was getting a bit cranky with all the pouting and whining.  
“I don't wanna sleep yet!” Noctis whined as he tried to cling to big man unsuccessfully. 

Ignis hummed softly, “How about, I tell you a story?” He felt Noct relax in his arms. It seemed to spark some interest in the child. 

“Like really, really, really cool ones that papa tells me about fighting big monsters?” Noctis's eyes lit up as grew excited.  
Ignis laughed, “Mine will have plenty of fights.”  
He leaned in to whisper into the boy's ear, “why not say goodnight to everyone before we go to bed ok?”  
Noct yawned softly, “Okay.” Turning his head he waved slowly, “Night, night.” 

Gooey grins grew three times the size as the two headed up stairs.  
“Who would've thought he could be so darn cute?” Iris wanted to squeal and kiss his cute little face!

 

As Ignis got Noct ready for bed, he tucked him in, piling soft pillows next to his sides, layering fluffy blankets across him and brushing his hair from his eyes. His fingers lingered against his forehead, guiding down towards his cheek, following the small jaw until he reached his chin. Noct sat still, Ignis did this at least once a day, running his hands across the boy's face. Gladdy said it's so he can see him. But he didn't understand what he meant if Iggy couldn't see at all! Maybe Ignis just has a cool superpower no one's telling him about! 

“What's your story about dad?” He curiously asked. 

Ignis smiled so gently, his hand receding as he took a seat in the rocking chair. “My story is about a young prince. A young prince who was my dearest friend.”


	4. Cry Like a Ghost

It was odd having Iris around. She always seemed to be everywhere with his dads! Any time Noct peaked into a room Iris would be helping out or be talking about something. It was rare for Noctis to get alone time with his dads. It wasn't that auntie Iris was bad, she was very nice and was always gentle but, the young prince was shy. He couldn't seem to remember her at all and yet he felt in his heart that he should. It was becoming a frustrating matter. 

 

On a beautiful afternoon, Noctis decided he wanted to search for Carbuncle since his fathers were quite busy around the house. (Fixing the place up, building furniture and such.) Iris would also be distracting them. Noctis had a plan! He had stuffed some crackers in his pockets to lure out Carbuncle. Putting on his ball cap and slipping on his sneakers, the young prince snuck out the front door. Trying his best to quietly open and close the door. The littlest creaks and squeaks made his heart race! 

 

Once he had finally made it on the other side of of the door, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

Yes! One step closer to finding his friend. 

 

“Where are you off to?”

 

Ah- caught in the act! 

Noct froze in one place, stiffly he turned to see Iris sitting on the porch bench, she had a sewing needle in hand. 

 

“I'm… umh…” Noct looked down at the ground, his hands pulling at the bottom hem of his shirt. The guilt of running off without supervision or telling anyone was killing him! He was gonna get in so much trouble. 

 

Iris tried her best not to giggle, her smile was wide, “Ah, secret mission is it?” She stuffed the needle into the shirt she was patching up and set it aside as she dug into her pockets. “Before you go, why don't you take my good luck charm?” She held her hand out to the boy. 

 

Noct walked over hesitantly, looking like a stray cat wondering if it was ok to approach. His eyes darting between looking up at Iris and to her hand. Looking to see the so called 'good luck charm’ he couldn't help but grin! It was a moogle coin! 

 

“This is very special coin, it's always brought me luck when I went out on hunts.” She explained. “Now stick close to the house, I promise I won't tell Gladdy.” Iris winked. 

 

Noct happily accepted the coin. Putting it in his pocket along with the crackers. “Thank you auntie Iris!” His eyes sparkled as he had such a serious expression on. “I'll let you know if my mission is successful!” 

 

Laughing she nodded, “I wanna hear all about your grand adventure when you get back. Don't be gone too long now.”

 

“I won't!” Noct quickly ran off, waving to Iris as he looped around to the back of the house. 

 

Now, where could Buncle be? The backyard was where they met, so that's the first place he's gotta look. 

Checking under the patio all he saw was some mice and a ton of bugs! Gross. 

Looking out towards the field, he went running as fast as he could, feeling the grass tickle his ankles as he made his way in zig zag pattern across towards the forest edge. 

“Buncle!” He called out as he stood at the very edge. It was quiet, besides a few birds chirping. Digging in his pocket he pulled out some crushed crackers, he kneeled down at held then out on his hand. “I brought you a snack. Carbuncle?” He stared into the brambles as he tried to figure out where the little guy could be hiding? 

 

After a little while of silence Noctis looked back at the house. Well he wasn't too far away, he could go into the woods a little bit. “Carbuncle where are you?” He called out again as he stuffed the crackers back in his pocket. Noct stepped into the forest. The trees always looked so small from the window in his room. Up close it was so unbelievable. Staring up at the tops of the trees in awe, he could spot birds sitting on the branches, some even fluttering by. The sun snuck through the leaves and shined down on the forest floor. Specks of light created a path across the carpet of leaves. Following the path, Noct kept calling out for his friend but there was still no sign of Carbuncle. Maybe he could find a different friend? “Shiva?” Noct tried instead. Yet still no answer. He wanted to cry, how come his friends are gone? It was no fair! His dads were too busy to play with him! He wanted to play with his friends! 

 

Tears welled up in his eyes, “Leviathan!” The little prince whined. It was quiet as he sniffled and let out choked little sobs. 

 

_ Rustle! Snap! _

 

The brambles around him shook. The sound of twigs snapping and wind howling past the little prince gave him the chills. It was spooky but he had his auntie's good luck charm! He didn't need to fear. 

 

**Noctis.**

 

“W-who..? Who are you?” Noctis called out to the strange voice calling his name. 

 

**This way.**

 

Following the voice, he stumbled along, tripping over tree roots and rocks. He scraped his knees a bit but he was a big boy! If his dads could take of behemoths he could handle a few cuts. 

 

Eventually he ended up in a clearing in the middle of the woods and that's when he saw a girl standing alone. She looked a few years older then he was. She had beautiful blonde hair and a pretty white dress on. He couldn't see her face very well, the sun was too bright. Squinting, Noctis tried to approach, “Are you the one who was calling me?” Noct asked. 

 

“That was me, yes.” Her voice was so familiar. Maybe they were friends before he forgot everything. 

 

“Do we know each other? I-im sorry, I… I can't remember.” The little prince mumbled as pulled the ball cap further down his face, hoping to block out more of the sun from his eyes. He wanted to see the girl's face. 

 

Just as the clouds slowly moved past the sun, blocking the light, the girl turned her back on Noctis. “We did once. A lifetime ago you could say.” She giggled. “It's okay to not remember. Tell me, Noctis, are you happy?”

 

Was he happy? Of course! Iggy was always cooking yummy meals, cuddling him and teaching him cool things. Gladiolus always plays with him and takes him out fishing almost every day! Prompto does his silly jokes to make him laugh, or tell him goofy stories about all of them! “Yeah!” Noct concluded. How could he not be happy, even with his auntie Iris, she seemed to be excited about his expedition. 

 

“I'm glad.” She hummed. “Noctis please-” Suddenly she was cut off, she quickly turned her head, the mood shifted and light faded so quickly. The forest was so dark it was hard to make anything out around them. 

The sound of gunfire echoed. The girl that was once in front of him was starting to fade. 

 

“Run! Noctis!” She screamed, the force of her voice caused a rush of wind to blow past the young boy, his hat shifted back, almost completely thrown off. 

She sounded so scared! 

 

His legs were shaking so hard, they were about to give out. Fire devoured the girl in front of him before completely vanishing. The gunfire grew louder and the forest was beginning to fade into pure black. 

 

No...no. 

 

Noctis scrambled to run off, trying to head back the way he came from. His ball cap flew off completely as he sprinted.

 

_ It too dark! Too scary! Not again! _

 

The trees disappeared one by one. The young prince stretched his arm as far as he could, trying to touch anything in front of him, but he just couldn't reach a thing! 

 

“Help…” He tried to scream, shout, anything! But his voice just seemed lost. Hands trembling and legs slowly giving out. 

The noise of heavy footsteps coming closer and loud bangs of guns grew closer with every step. 

 

Tripping over himself, Noctis yelped. Curling up in the ground he could hear crowds of feet sprinting towards him. Covering his ears he screamed out as long as he could, tears began rolling down as fast as his heart raced. 

His eyes were screwed tight shut as the footsteps stood right behind him. Hands grabbed him as they tried picking him up. 

 

“Let go! You killed her! You killed her!” Noct screamed out hysterically. “Their gonna kill me!” He felt like he was choking on his own words as he fought against his sobs. “Help! H-help me!” He tried to trash his way out of their grasps but they wouldn't let go. 

 

“Calm down, I won't hurt you.” A faint voice called out. The tugging hands stopped. The echoes of guns slowly fading out. 

“Take a deep breath. Relax.”

Noctis did his best to follow the instructions the voice was telling him. 

 

“I-i can't!” He began to sob heavily, hiccuping as he hyperventilated. His body shook and the tingling numbness made his body ache.

 

“Follow my breathing.” A tough hand took ahold of the little Prince's hand, guiding it up towards the stranger's chest. Noctis could feel the rise and fall. “Breath in.” They took a slow deep breath in then a slowly let it out. “Breath out.”

 

Noctis did his best to concentrate on following along with the other. His hiccups cut off his steady breathing but he began to calm. The numbing feeling began to vanish. His eyes slowly opened. The darkness seemed to be creeping away, the tops of the trees growing back slowly, branch by branch, leaf by leaf. 

 

“That's it. In and out.”

 

Closing his eyes again the little prince tried to focus on breathing. The ringing of his heart beat got quieter. The sounds of birds chirping slowly came to. 

His eyes fluttered open again, the sunlight made it hard to adjust, it was hard to focus. 

 

“You're okay.” His hand was slowly brought down to his side. Noct tried to sit up. “Easy.” A hand came to support his back. 

 

Noctis looked over, hoping to see his dads instead he saw a strange man. He had such a scary face! He was a bad guy! He had to be! A villain for sure! “Get- get away from me!” Noctis tried to push the man away but he grabbed his arm harshly. 

 

“Kid that's enough, relax. I promise I won't hurt you. You're safe.” He groaned in annoyance. “Listen, I'm commander of the crownsguard. You know the crownsguard right?” 

  
  


Noctis nodded gently, his dads told him stories of the crownsguards, they use to be apart of them too. “Who-” he sniffled back his snot, “who are you?” He asked. “Where are we?”

 

Letting out a gruff sigh the man had such a grim looking expression. “My name is Cor.” His voice was really deep like Gladio's but much more raspy. “As for where we are, it's not really important.” Cor looked the kid over, he didn't seem to have any major injuries, just some nicks and scratches. “Can you stand?” 

 

Noct shrugged as he tried to pull himself up, Cor kept his hand on his back for support. 

The little boy's knees buckled, but before he could hit the ground Cor scooped him up. 

 

“That answers that question.” He grumbled under his breath. Carrying the kid in his arm he adjusted the bag on on his other. “There's a place not to far from here, you'll be safe there till I figure out what to do with you.” Cor huffed a sigh. “You got a name?”

 

Avoiding eye contact he mumbled, “Noctis.” Cor was way too scary! His face got a lot scarier after he gave his name! Noct didn't like this man at all, but he did make the bad people go away. 

 

So it was the prince after all, right? There was no way it could be though. But the kid is spitting image of the prince. “Where's your parents?” Cor asked, maybe this Noctis just happened to look just like the prince but was someone else? 

 

“At home…” the boy was sulking, he looked like he was ready to be scolded. 

 

“Do you know where your home is?” He asked but the boy only shrugged with a muffled ‘no’. 

 

As they walked through the forest Cor was lost in thought. Did the boy just run off? But a kid shouldn't be this foolish, most kids were still scared of being eaten by daemons. But this kid wasn't normal was he? Looking just like the prince, having the same name. Something was up. The awkward tension was cut when he asked Noctis the following question. 

 

“What were you doing out here alone?”

 

Noct clung to Cor's shoulder, his eyes glued to the direction of the empty clearing where the girl once was. 

“I was looking for a friend- but someone else came.” His fingers dug into Cor’s shoulder tightly. He didn't seem to mind, the kid didn't have that much strength to hurt him. 

“She's… they killed her.” Noct whimpered. 

 

Having to deal with death is always hard, but at this age, he should never have to. “Sorry kid.” Cor grumbled, he was never good with dealing with other’s grief and even with children in general. They kept quiet, Noct numbly gazed at the empty forest, tears never stopped flowing but he was soundless.

Noct felt like they were walking for hours, his eyes grew tired and his tears had dried, staining his cheeks. His face slumped against the man's shoulder as he slowly fell asleep. 

 

**_Noctis… I'm sorry._ **

 

_____________

 

Waking up in a haze wasn't foreign to the boy. The memory of the girl burning and gunfire still fresh in his mind, Noctis wanted to scream but he felt too weak to even cry. As the room around him began to focus, Noct realized he woke up in his room. Rolling over onto his side, he pulled his blankets in tight against his chest. The whole cabin was dead quiet and dark. No dim light in the hall and no sun beaming through the window. He couldn't even hear Gladio snoring.

Maybe the angry man Cor did something bad to his dads! Closing his eyes tightly, the little prince pulled the blankets over his head, trying to hide away from all the scary thoughts running through his mind. The boy closed his eyes so tight his nose scrunched up. He didn't want think all these scary thoughts. 

 

Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he curled up under his tight cocoon. Noctis pressed his knees to his chest as he his breath became uneven, wheezing as he exhaled. The image of the girl burning kept replaying in his head. “D..dad..” Noctis huffed out between his shaky breath. 

 

“Dad!” He cried out again this time he was able to find his voice. As he held himself tighter he waited to hear footsteps or voices. But none came. Sobbing harder he screamed as hard as he could, his throat started to feel raw. 

 

Yet there was no response. No sound of anyone coming for him. 

 

He was alone… 

 

No one was coming… 

 

Opening his eyes he only saw darkness, no more blankets… pillows... the room… not even the bed.

 

Noctis tried his best to push himself up, his body felt so heavy he wasn't sure if he could even keep himself standing for long. He tried to take a step forward but fell to his knees. He cried out again, but his voice was weak, barely a sound came out. 

 

He didn't want to be here anymore. He just wanted his dads. 

 

The smell of fire and smoke took over his senses.

 

“Please…” he sobbed, “make it go away.” Noct tried to stand again, his legs shaking. 

 

Wiping the snot from his nose he kept wailing. The smell made him feel sick. Taking a step forward he felt like he sank further into the heavy dark abyss, but he just wanted to get away, to escape this scary place. 

 

“Prompto!” He called out. “Gladio! Ignis!” His voice echoed, it sounded twice as loud as before. So he called their names again. 

 

The little prince kept chanting their names, the echoes began to get louder and louder. His voice shook his body, as he screamed, causing voice to give out completely, leaving it to nothing but a rasp. 

 

Just as Noctis was just about to give up, a small chirp echoed from behind him. 

Turning his head he saw a faint blue glow. 

 

**_Noctis,_ **

 

Noct's eyes grew wide as Carbuncle was sitting behind him, his head tilted in confusion. 

 

**_This isn't a place for you to be._ **

 

The little prince scrambled over to his blue friend as he reached out to give him a tight hug. “Scared… buncle…” he whined into the spirit's soft fur. 

 

**_You're safe now. When you're ready we will leave._ **

 

Noctis nodded softly as he snuggled his friend closer. Once he had calmed down he let Carbuncle go. His eyes red and puffy, his cheeks stained by his tears.

 

**_Follow me, my king._ **

 

Noctis rose to his feet, his body felt so much lighter. The little spirit wander off, Noctis slowly trailing behind. 

 

**_It's easy to get lost here if you're not careful, though you must know that already. You've gotten lost here quite a few times._ **

 

“I always in the scary place… Iggy said he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me but he's not here.” Noctis mumbled. 

 

**_Ignis wouldn't be able to protect you here._ **

 

Noctis stopped in his tracks. He held the bottom of his shirt tightly as felt insecure. Iggy lied to him? Was he really in so much danger that his dad lied? 

 

**_Noctis. The only one who can protect you is yourself. Do not be afraid. You need to wake up now._ **

 

**_They’re waiting._ **


End file.
